


Mene Mene

by RowboatCop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 2x07 Promo, Coulson loves Skye, Coulson loves Skye's voice, F/M, Hugging, Skye hugging Coulson, mentions of Coulson's past torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/pseuds/RowboatCop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x07 Promo -- Coulson asks Skye to be the one to put him under the memory machine. Ficlet just for hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mene Mene

“You can’t ask me to do this,” she shakes her head in horror as he’s laid out his plan.

“We have no choice,” he counters. “That machine is the only way to uncover whatever is up here,” he taps his head.

“I realize that. But you can’t ask me to be the one to be there. To ask you questions. To force you…”

“Skye —”

“I _heard_ what you were saying last time. And it wasn’t anyone messing with your head.” She says it almost defiantly, daring him to lie to her again.

“No,” he admits.

“You wanted to die.”

“I did.”

He feels his brave face slip for a fraction of a second before he catches himself. What he’s asking of her is unfair and he knows it, and he can’t let this be about him right now, no matter how terrified he is.

“Sir, I want to help you. I do, but…” She doesn’t finish her sentence, but the look on her face speaks volumes. “Simmons can do it. I’ll stay outside on guard.”

“I need _you_ there,” he tells her, letting too much vulnerability into his voice.

“Coulson…”

“It has to be you, Skye.”

“Why?”

He swallows and runs his eyes over her, almost desperately.

“Because you brought me back last time.”

“That was May. She’s the one who figured out how to turn it off. I was just —”

“No. _You_ brought me back, Skye.”

Their eyes lock, and she takes the few steps necessary to bring them toe to toe. Coulson rests a gentle hand on her upper arm, resists the urge to pull her closer, and Skye nods once in understanding.

“You think I can do it again?”

“Yes. You already… Last night, when I was trying to carve, I was able to talk to you.”

“And you normally can’t?”

“No.” He shakes his head and pulls his hand back, fidgets a little under her gaze.

“You think it’s because of...what I am?”

“What you are?”

“An alien, maybe? A part of...this…” She waves her hand at the wall, which stands in for everything that connects him, her father, Whitehall, the Obelisk, her origins, the carvings, the GH-325.

“You’re also _Skye_.”

She smiles at that and lowers her eyes, but he can see her pleasure at that statement.

“I doubt that matters so much.”

“It does, though. We’re connected through all this,” he gestures his head back to the wall as well, “but it’s more than that. You know that.”

“Yeah?”

“It wasn’t anything to do with aliens that saved me last time,” he promises. “That was just you. Your voice. Your hands on mine.”

Skye nods, and some of her terror melts as she looks at him, replaced with a look of understanding and empathy that he’s always identified with Skye.

“You’re scared, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he admits, too open, too raw, too needy.

He’s surprised when Skye steps forward more and sets her soft hands at his shoulders. Slowly, as though she’s giving him time to object, she pulls him into a gentle hug. Her right hand strokes up and down his back, and he breathes slowly against the side of her head, pulling in the scent of her hair.

Coulson is the one that squeezes her tighter, that pulls her body up against hers, until it feels like he’s holding on for dear life.

“It will be okay,” she promises him, a quiet whisper that she repeats as she continues to stroke his back. “I’ll bring you back.”

Coulson nods, ages later, and starts to pull back, reluctantly loosening his grip on her.

“Thank you,” he whispers as they part.


End file.
